<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Leave With Every Piece Of You by Prophetic_nightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105719">I Leave With Every Piece Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetic_nightmares/pseuds/Prophetic_nightmares'>Prophetic_nightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rolling in the deep [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetic_nightmares/pseuds/Prophetic_nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just after The Killing Game</p><p>Kathryn and Chakotay are stuck in a turbolift and they have yet another honest conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rolling in the deep [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Leave With Every Piece Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More angst for you all delivered in a common trope. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yesterday had shaped up to be one the worst days of Voyager's journey home. First it had been the loss of five replicators, including the one in her quarters, then it had been the power outage on deck 2 and the plasma injectors had shorted out, almost destroying the ship had it not been for B'Elanna's quick thinking and to top it all off all of the above had been caused by the lingering glitches that remained in the systems after the Hirogen had turned the ship into a giant holodeck. Kathryn was so engrossed in the systems update report that she had received five minutes ago that she didn't pay much attention to the slowing of the turbolift or to the person who had entered it until she heard them call for the bridge. "Morning, Chakotay." She greeted, looking up from her PADD and barely stifling a yawn. </p><p>"Good Morning, you look as though you've been up all night." He replied, his gaze instantly drawn to the cup of Neelix's better-than-coffee substitute she held in her free hand. </p><p>"Well, not all night. I was awake at 00.00, Voyager is glitching again, she has been since 02.00. Damned Hirogen." Kathryn replied taking a long sip of her drink. </p><p>"So I take it that you've been crawling around the Jeffries Tubes since the early hours of the morning." He offered her a small smile. "Don't try to deny it, I know you Kathryn." </p><p>"Perhaps a little too well." She smiled up at him. The moment was lost when the turbolift suddenly jolted, sending them stumbling into each other seconds before the turbolift plummeted downwards and they were both pinned to the ceiling as the sudden change in direction brought on a brief weightlessness before the turbolift stopped, Kathryn fell to the floor hard, landing on her right arm and Chakotay landed half on top of her, the lights flickered off as the turbolift lost power. "Are you alright?" She asked, untangling herself from him and hissing in pain as her arm protested at the movement. </p><p>"A few bruises but I'll live. What about you?" His hand closed around her ankle, letting her know where he was.</p><p>"Other than a possible broken arm, I am alright." Kathryn shifted back against the wall of the turbolift using her good arm and grimaced. "And I've just found the wet patch." She cursed softly when she realised what she had said, Chakotay laughed softly as she shifted closer to him, as she manouvered away from the stain left behind by whatever Neelix was passing off as a coffee substitute. "It's not funny Chakotay, that stuff is disgusting, it may have a higher caffine content than coffee but it tastes like yeast product." He was still smiling when she slapped her commbadge. "Janeway to the Bridge." There was no response, only static. "Communications must be down." She sighed softly and leant back against the wall, brushing against him as she settled herself comfortably, her arm held close to her body. "What do we do now? Who knows how long we could be stuck here." </p><p>"I can think of plenty of things that we could do." He didn't hide the suggestive undercurrent that his words held. </p><p>"I am not making out with you in a turbolift, that could be dangerous. Especially given our feelings for each other." She leaned against his shoulder. "It's never going to be simple for us is it?" </p><p>"Nothing ever is for us. I meant what I said you know, I'll wait." He wrapped an arm around her, cherishing the chance to have this time with her, even if they were stuck in a turbolift. </p><p>"Don't wait for me, Chakotay. Please don't let me be the one to stand between you and a chance to be happy." Kathryn responded. "It could be decades before we get home and I don't want you to ever regret not moving on when you had the chance." </p><p>"I can't just let you go Kathryn, I love you." He pressed his face into her hair and she leaned further into him. </p><p>"I know and I love you too, that why I am asking you to let me go." A few stray tears escaped and she didn't bother wiping them away. "Please, Chakotay. Let me go, don't sacrifice tomorrow for a future that may never come." </p><p>"Kathryn, you're all that I have ever wanted, please don't ask me to give up on you." He argued, hoping that this wasn't the end for them. </p><p>"I have to let you go Chakotay, because to ask you to wait for me would be asking you to sacrifice an opportunity to have the life that I cannot give you whilst we are out here. I love you Chakotay and I have to let you go because it's the right thing to do." She held onto him, savouring the bittersweet moment because she knew that she would never get the chance to hold him like this again. </p><p>"My Kathryn, dearest to my heart. I will never give up on you and for now I will remain yours, perhaps one day I will have to courage to let you go." He kissed her hair and held her close as she cried softly for the both of them. The lights came back on and the turbolift slowly begin it's journey back upwards. </p><p>"Engineering to Janeway." B'Elanna's voice broke through the air of sorrow and Kathryn quickly wiped away her tears before answering the hail. </p><p>"Go ahead." She looked to Chakotay, her gaze silently conveying everything that was left unsaid between them. </p><p>"We have repaired the communications array and now have three of five turbolifts operational once more. It seems that these glitches will take a couple of days to iron out completely, I have teams already tracking them down." B'Elanna reported, the sounds of the Engineering team swearing as they worked bringing a smile to Kathryn's face. </p><p>"Good work Lieutenant, I want a full report by tomorrow afternoon. Janeway out." She slowly got to her feet and with one last glance at Chakotay she redirected to turbolift to Sickbay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>